clematis_apparatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Numen
Introduction Numen is one of the main characters in Clematis Apparatus, as well as one of the main protagonists. He is a cyborg experiment that has escaped from his research facility, and into the city of Urbs de Mysterio. Biography Underneath of his father, the Mendax, Numen was previously known as Z1, which was the experiment name given to him by the Sine Fine. He was one of the experiments with the most attention, as the projects performed on him began the very moment he was able to walk and talk as a young child. The first project performed on him was chemical enhancements, which strengthened his system and gave him a larger resistance to usually permanent damage. Later after that, they managed to replace his eyes with glass prosthetics, which gave him the white eye color that he currently has. Soon afterwards, the Sine Fine performed the projects of replacing all his limbs with prosthetics made of immortalem, and they also replaced his jaw with the same material, as well as everything from the waist down. They gave him a cyborg-like system that programs him to fight in the state of danger. However, it also launches him into that mode when he hears a loud and high-pitched sound, or if he sees enemies that he shares long, hateful grudges with. Whimsical, the demon that the Sine Fine worshipped, had interest and pity for the cyborg. So he decided to help Z1 escape by causing a distraction in the facility...by causing explosives to be set off in each area except the areas where the experiments were being celled. Z1 successfully escaped the Sine Fine, and after a long period of time and preparation, he stumbled into the city of Urbs de Mysterio, where he would draw suspicions upon who he was and what he was doing there. Appearance Numen is a tall, muscular man with freakishly pale skin and hair. He has white eyes. His jaw, arms and hands and everything from the waist down are made of prosthetics. Cords pop out of his neck in rings. His expression is usually furrowed into a face of worry, or a face of concern or shyness. On each prosthetic is a symbol of the Sine Fine. All over his bare torso are metal fragments and pieces imbedded into his skin in a disturbingly symmetrical and organized pattern. In the very middle of his chest is a diamond, usually stated as his "power core" or simply his "core." His face has two long scars tracing diagonally over his features. His right eye (from his point of view) is covered with a severe burn mark. These scars were most likely received from his escape from the Sine Fine. Thick, purple veins run throughout the organic parts of his body, including his neck and torso. Numen usually wears a sleeveless black tunic with a hood, along with dark pants to cover up most of his leg prosthetics. When he goes in public, he wears a long coat with gloves, as well as a porcelain mask to completely cover his face. Later on in the story, he also wears a black sweater that opens into a deep V-neck, revealing his diamond-shaped power core. Personality As a child of abuse and harassment, Numen is often skeptical and untrustworthy of curious strangers. He tends to act quiet and awkward around them, as he doesn't know how to directly respond to someone, though he tries his best to. At the same time, he wants to trust at least one person who cares for him, and someone who won't give him neglect and misuse. Numen can be described as shy around most people. With a tendency to fidget and stammer at times, he has never been given any emotional support or comfort in his life, and he needs it the most, since his cruel father gave him none. That's why he gets clingy to most people, because the thought of losing them hurts him more than most might think. He also seeks attention, and is afraid of being ignored. He can also be very doubtful and afraid. At times, he is afraid to act because of the consequences that may come afterwards, and if he thinks he has said something bad, he will automatically apologize over and over again to the person he has said it to. He can also make quite a big deal of things and feel as if everything is his fault, since his father blamed everything on him and pointed out every single mistake he made. Numen's words tend to be very broken and short. In the Sine Fine, he wasn't required to speak much, and was never taught how to properly socialize with others. So with that, he was left with adaptation, in which was hard because he never spoke to quite anyone -- except when he meets Jeremy and Trinity, of course. Rage Mode In his so-called "rage mode," Numen displays emotions that are quite the opposite of his original self. The Sine Fine programmed this side to be as aggressive as possible, abandoning everything else of who he's supposed to be as a human person. Numen -- or Z1, to be more fitting -- has only two things on his mind: destruction and survival. He will pound any obstacle that gets in his way to a pulp, and he doesn't check to see if he's killed them or not. He becomes hesitant with people who he trusts and cares about, and if they pose no threat to him, he will not fight or attack them. In his rage mode, his eyes and core become bright blue, and his prosthetics are able to vibrate with intense heat and scorch anything that they touch. The only ways of getting Numen out of his rage mode is to either calm him down (which is best suited for close friends or people he cares about) or play a loud and high-pitched noise, which is ironically the thing that gets him into rage in the first place. Another way is to simply tire him out until he's too exhausted to fight anymore, in which he may fade from this mode when he finally gives up. Other Miscellaneous Facts * Numen has autism. * Numen is gay. * Later, he becomes boyfriends with Jeremy Johnson. * Numen is modeled after Bill Skarsgard.